Longing for You
by FoxyRoxy24
Summary: Everyone is off at college in California and Sean may still ahve feeligns for Emma. Manny and Craig have been long broken up, but could a disaster that happens to everyone bring them closer together? also everyone comes back and unexpected couples come in
1. Meant to be

"Bye you guys. See you in California." Manny called to Toby and JT. Toby and JT and Sean were leaving tomorrow but Manny and Emma weren't leaving till next week. Emma walked over to her mom's red sports car. "Manny, are you coming?" "Ya I am." Manny gave JT and Toby a hug, than got in to the red sports car. The boys watched the car go. "Well, lets go boys" JT said. Toby and Sean were still staring after the car. JT waved his hand over their eyes. No response. Sheesh he thought. These guys are really still head over heels crazy about Emma. JT got into his red jeep and honked the horn twice. Toby and Sean got into the back and they started to drive to California, since they couldn't afford to fly. Meanwhile back at Manny's house, Manny and Emma were talking. "Emma, its so obvious Sean still likes you" "Oh shut up. You know I'm going out with the guy I met at the orientation." "Named?" "Chase" "Well as long as you're happy. How do you always get the guys?" "Well you have Craig." "Don't remind me about Craig." "Um Manny, I gotta tell you something." "Ya?" "Craig is gonna be our-" "Yes?" "Roomate" "What?!?!" "Well he called me up last night and told me he lived in a penthouse by himself, over by UCLA where he goes, and we'll be going there too. So he offered that me and you come live with him. Oh and the way he said you're name made it seem like he really wants you back." "Oh how could you accept? I don't know if I could handle seeing him." "Well you do want him back right?" "Yes." "So this will be your chance" "Whatever" Manny flopped down on the bed and covered her face with her hands. Emma knew she might not be able to handle this but it was for her own good. Manny and Craig were meant to be. The next week, they boarded the plane and headed to California. When they got to LAX, Manny saw a familiar face as she exited the plane. "Craig?" she said, at the same time, Emma yelled "Craig!" and waved. Manny glared at her. Emma walked over to where Craig was sitting. "Hey Craig. Thanks for offering to let us live with you." "No problem." he said smiling. "My car is over in the parking lot. We can go get your stuff and than I'll go get the car." They went over to get their stuff and than while Craig went and got the car, Manny and Emma stood over on the sidewalk. "I hope you can learn to deal with this, Manny. This is for your own good." Emma said. Manny just glared at her. Emma saw how Manny had looked at Craig when he had met them at the airport. It was so obvious they totally liked each other again. Craig pulled up in a black jeep. He jumped out and threw their stuff in the back. "Ok get in, you guys. Manny do you want to sit in front?" Manny went and got up in the front. She looked out the window at the scenery as they got off the freeway and into Westwood. "There are way too many buildings here." Emma commented. "Get use to it. This is LA." Craig said. "So how do you guys like it here so far?" Emma answered, but Craig had his eyes glued on Manny, who was trying her best not to stare back. Emma saw the connection between the two, and shut up. They rode the rest of the way in silence, with Manny staring out the window, Craig sneaking glances at Manny, and Emma sighing in the back, looking at a picture of Chase. They finally stopped in front of a house on a quiet street. "We're here." Craig said. "Whoa. I thought you said it was a penthouse." "Well here in California, they don't have any penthouse apartments, so I decided to get a 4 bedroom, 3 bath, house here." "Wasn't that expensive?" "No, my old man bought it for me." "Joey?" "No my real father. He decided that I needed a real place to live. All you 2 have to pay for is your utilities, no rent. Also you're gonna have to provide most of your furniture. In your bedrooms, there's only a bed and a set of drawer." Craig took some keys out of his pocket, and threw them each a set. Than he walked took their luggage and brought them in, led them to their rooms, and let them explore and get settled. Emma went over to Manny's room and knocked. "Who is it?" "It's me, Emma" "Oh. Whatever. Come in." Emma came in and sat on the bed. She was looking at an order form that she was going to send out for her new furniture. "Manny, are you still mad at me?" "No not really." "Ok good" "I think I like him again." "I knew it. I think he likes you too. I mean he kept sneaking glances at you on the way." "Sure okay" "Wanna go out for a drive and see where Sean, JT, and Toby are?" "Sure." Emma went over to the phone and dialed Toby's cell phone. But her cell phone rang first. It was JT. "Hey Emma. I was wondering if you and Manny wanted to come over and go swimming at our apartment." "Sure JT." She scribbled down their address and looked out at the backyard. It had a pool and a Jacuzzi. She hung up the phone and ran to tell Manny. 10 minutes later, they were in their bikinis and driving over to the Valley, where they lived in an apartment. 20 minutes later, they were stopped in front of the apartment. They went up to the buzzer and let them know they were there. The gate opened up and they walked over to apartment # 209 and knocked on the door. JT opened the door, dressed only in his trunks and Emma would've turned away from his chest if he didn't have nice abs. YUK! Emma and Manny both thought. Why am I thinking about JT's stomach?!? JT let them in and they set their stuff down on the couch and waited for them to come out. JT was already ready and Emma was waiting for Sean, so JT told her he'd go out there with her. Manny took off her shirt and skirt, revealing a baby blue string bikini, which totally looked good on her. JT's eyes kind of bugged out while they walked out. Manny of course didn't notice. They walked out and Toby said behind Emma, scaring her "Cute couple, huh?" Emma jumped. "Toby! You scared me!" "Sorry. So are you ready to go?" "Isn't Sean going?" "Yes in a little while." "Ok" Emma took off her shirt and shorts, revealing a green string bikini. Toby eyes got all big. They walked out to the pool to find something they never expected to see. 


	2. Blast from the Past

Toby and Emma found Manny and JT underwater, not coming up. Emma dived into the pool and pushed Manny. Toby slowly made his way into the pool and sat in the shallow end. Manny, Emma, and JT came back up for air. "Emma!" JT yelled. "Manny and I were trying to have an underwater breathing contest." "You guys scared me. I thought you guys were doing something else, you know- " Emma said. "Ya I know what you mean" JT answered "Why would JT and I do anything together?" Manny asked. "I don't know" Emma answered. Toby had finally inched his way out to the deep end, holding onto the edge of the pool. "Are you guys going to stay here, all the time?" Toby asked. Everyone laughed and nodded. Sean walked out with his car keys. "Hey Sean! Where are you going?" Emma called out. "Down to pick up someone. Wanna come?" "Sure, if it's okay with Manny." Manny looked up. "No I don't care." Emma got out of the pool and put on some shorts. Sean looked her up and down while they were walked out. "You look great Emma." he said, without knowing it. "Thanks Sean." "The reason I'm picking up my friend is because someone took his car without asking him." "Craig?" "Yes. He wanted to come swimming with us. Plus after we go swimming, we're going to Spinner's party, down at his apartment." "Oh ok. Cool." The rest of the ride was in silence. They finally stopped in front of their house and Sean honked the horn of his candy red convertible. "How did you get this awesome car?" Emma asked. "On the way over here, in Washington, I won a drawing for a new car." Sean answered. Craig finally walked out, with a bag. "Is Manny there?" Craig asked. "You like her huh?" Emma asked. "Well ya I do. I mean she's a great person. She's pretty, smart, and great to talk too." "Why did you let her go?" "Well I don't know." Sean turned up the radio and Stacie Orrico "Stuck" was on. Emma turned around to look at Craig. "That's how Manny feels." Craig raised his eyebrow at her, than looked out the window. They finally got to the apartment. Sean and Craig got out of the car and walked over to the apartment around the back. Emma walked through the front to the pool. Manny was diving off the diving board when Emma walked through the gate. "So who's the mystery fellow?" Manny asked as she swan dived off. When she resurfaced, Emma answered "Sean's friend. They'll be out on a minute." Manny swam to the edge, nearest the diving board and got out and headed towards the diving board. "Watch this." She climbed onto the diving board and looked around, than she bounced twice on the board and jumped off. Craig walked out just as she pulled herself into the swan dive. Her mouth dropped open and she belly flopped into the pool. Sean came running out when he heard her flop on the pool. She resurfaced, coughing. "Manny! Are you okay?" Emma asked. "I can't move. It hurts." She said, before blacking out. "Oh no!!" Emma yelled. Craig dived in and resurfaced besides her. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the pool. He placed her carefully on a lawn chair by the pool. Emma grabbed her bag and sat down next to Manny. "You guys can swim. I'll tell you when she wakes up." All the guys jumped in the pool, except for Craig. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes Craig. I will tell you when she wakes up." "Well ok." He reluctantly got in the pool. Emma's cell phone rang. It was Chase. Sean noticed her talking flirtily on the phone. "I wonder who she's talking to?" he asked Craig. Manny woke up while Emma was still on the phone. She turned to Emma, smiled, and said "talking to Chase, huh?" Emma looked over at her and nodded. "Glad you're awake, sleeping beauty. Craig saved your life." Emma whispered to her. Than she got back on the phone. Craig looked over and saw that Manny was awake. Manny was just about to get up when she found her staring into the lovely brown eyes of Craig. She gasped. "Are you alright, Manny?" he asked. She smiled. He was always so concerned and so caring. "Yes I am." Sean was still staring at Emma, occasionally. "Hey Sean!" she called to him. He turned around really fast. "Ya?" "Is it ok if my boyfriend, Chase comes to the party?" "Your boyfriend?" "Yes…" "Whatever." Emma went back on the phone and gave Chase all the details. She finally got off the phone. An hour later, everyone got out of the pool and went into the apartment. They guys got dressed and Emma and Manny got dressed in JT's room. All the guys were waiting on the couch when Emma and Manny came out. Emma was dressed in a white halter-top and red mini skirt with strapped red heels. Manny was dressed in a white halter- top and black mini skirt with black vans. Craig stood up. "Wow Manny. You look great." Manny flashed him a smile. "Thanks Craig." He held out his arm. "Shall we?" he asked. She smiled and took his arm. They walked out the door together. Emma sighed. "They are so cute together." There was a knock at the door. Sean went to the door. A tall guy with blonde hair and blue eyes was at the door. "Is Emma here." Sean looked back and said "You must be Chase." Chase flashed him a smile. "I am." Emma walked up to the door and gave Chase a hug and a kiss. Sean looked uncomfortable. "We'll see you guys at the party." Emma called out behind her as she left. Sean closed the door. "Well let's go, you guys." They walked outside to Sean's red convertible. 20 minutes later, they made it to Spinner's apartment over by the Santa Monica Pier. Spinner opened up the door. He held a beer in his hand and his arm was around a girl Sean had never seen before. "Yo Sean! My man! This is my girl, Lexy." Spinner dragged the girl back inside and Sean, JT, and Toby came in. The party was in full swing and Sean spotted Emma and Chase on a couch. He walked over to them and talked with them for a little while. He went up to the bathroom and decided to fix himself up a little, just in case. Meanwhile Manny and Craig were sitting in the kitchen having a couple of drinks. Manny was drinking a pepsi and Craig was having a margarita. Both were feeling extremely giddy and happy and naughty. Of course, Spinner spiked all the sodas. Finally everybody went out to play 7 minutes on heaven, in Spinners linen closet. The first couple was Spinner and Lexy who were in there for more than 10 minutes. Everyone hooted when they came out. Next was Emma and Chase. They walked in and came out without any hoots because it looked like they didn't have a good time. Than a whole bunch of people went. Than it was Manny and Craig's turn. People started cheering. Manny went in first. Than Craig walked in after her. Spinner locked the door behind them. Manny was sitting on the floor and Craig started moving towards her. He put his face really close to hers and she almost stopped breathing. "Well I guess we'd better make the most of these 7 minutes." He whispered in her ear. Than his lips touched hers and soon they were kissing. After what seemed like forever, Spinner decided to check out what was going on. They heard banging on the door and Spinner peeked in. Craig looked up and sighed. Than Manny got up and they walked out. On the way out, Manny noticed a guy staring at her and it made her uncomfortable. She excused herself and went up to the bathroom. When she came out, the same guy was outside. He moved towards her out of the dark. There was something familiar about him. Than suddenly it came to her. "Tyler!" She practically screamed. He covered her mouth with his hand and she was overwhelmed with his familiar scent, Old Spice. He forced her against the wall and said, "If I let go of your mouth, will you scream?" She nodded. He took his hand off her mouth and she breathed in the fresh air. "Why are you here, Tyler?" she asked. "Because I needed to see you Manny. You're all I ever think about. Ever since you left New York last summer, I thought about you every day." "Tyler, you can't do this to me. You can't just show up into my life and expect to be welcomed with a happy heart." "But Manny, don't you still have feelings for me. I still love you." While this conversation was going on, Craig decided to go check up on Manny. "Manny!" Craig called up the stairs. He headed up the stairs to find her. Just as he reached the top level, he saw Manny… 


End file.
